


Starboys Deserve Love Not Heartbreak

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Langst, M/M, except he finds a keef to make him happy, my (ex)girlfriend and i broke up last week and I'm bitter, so i made the same thing happen to lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: Keith is there to pull Lance together as he falls apart.





	Starboys Deserve Love Not Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I'm bitter as fuck so I made Lance go through a far more dramatic retelling of what I went through. I even gave him a happy ending!!! 
> 
> Also, I whipped this up in an hour so sorry for any typos...

Lance wanted to scream. They had been together for an entire year and Lotor wanted to just throw their relationship away because he was “bad at long distance communication.” Yeah right. Lotor had known the day he asked Lance out he would be moving away for a bit a year later, but did that stop him from getting Lance’s hopes up? Nope!

“He didn’t even bother to tell me so himself…” Lance mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force the memory of his voice shaking as he asked Lotor if he wanted to make it work.

_Lance, baby, I knew this wouldn’t last from the start._

Lance let out a sob and backed up against the building he had ended up next to. He wasn’t really sure where he was, he had just run. His only thoughts had been to get far away from Lotor and his condescending voice he always used when talking to Lance.

Lance rubbed at his face and blinked as the sun shone in his eyes. _Damn bright for alley,_ he thought as he looked around. He had ended up behind a couple of buildings and assumed the one he was leaning on was a coffee shop if the smell of old coffee grounds was anything to go by.

The door next to him banged open and a boy holding a large garbage bag clambered out. He stopped short when he noticed Lance and dropped the bag. “Lance?”

Lance felt the blood drain from his face. Of all the times Keith had to unexpectedly show up now was probably the worst. All Lance could do was stare at Keith in terror. Keith was his friend, he knew this, but Lance was on the verge of panicking and he really didn’t want Keith to see that. He wanted Keith to think he was strong and confident, and that he could handle a breakup.

Keith did not need to know Lance was weak and insecure, and relied deeply on others’ validation.

Keith shook himself out of his initial surprise and rushed to Lance. He held Lance’s face in his hands and Lance felt like Keith was staring into his soul.

“I’m gonna kill Lotor.”

“Please don’t,” Lance squeaked and felt his eyes tear up again. He didn’t want revenge, he wanted a hug. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulled him close, and buried his face in Keith’s hair. He hardly registered Keith holding him tighter when he started sobbing. “A year, Keith! He spent an entire fucking year of his god damn life with me knowing full fucking well he was gonna end it!”

Lance hiccupped and Keith started rubbing circles on his back. “He’s not worth these tears, Lance. Don’t give an asshole like him the satisfaction.”

“Fuck that! He let me believe he actually cared! I thought we had a future together! This isn’t fair Keith,” Lance was whining and he felt pathetic. Keith’s life was so much worse but here he was complaining about a boy everyone had warned him about in the first place breaking up with him.

“Just let it out, Starboy, it’s okay.” Keith gently pulled him to the ground and Lance felt his mouth turn up a bit at the nickname.

Lance sniffed. “I had so many dreams for us. We were gonna own two dogs because he really likes dogs. And I was going to have three cats whether he liked or not. And he would kiss me at the door before he left for work and when he came back home.” Lance’s breath hitched as he rambles. “And my favorite dream was waking up to see his peaceful face every morning. And the sun would shine through the window just right so that it would make his hair look like it was shining – “ Lance was interrupted by a sob escaping him and he started breaking down all over again.

They sat there for a while with Keith rocking Lance in his arms and Lance letting out gross sobs. Keith eventually had to pull away to clock out of his shift but promised he’d be back out in five minutes. Lance let out a whine but was stopped short when Keith gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Lance was still blushing when Keith walked back out five minute later just as he had promised. He pulled Lance to his feet and led him out of the alley. “We need to stop by a corner store to pick up some snacks and then we’re going to head to my place to marathon Star Wars.” Keith stopped them in front of his motorcycle and pulled out two helmets from the storage compartment. Lance knew he must have had stars in his eyes when he realized he would be getting a ride on Keith’s bike.

He _loved_ riding Keith’s bike.

Keith chuckled. “Come on you nerd.”

 

~~

 

Lance woke up with a sore back from falling asleep on Keith’s couch. He slowly opened his eyes to let them get used to the sun that was glaring through the windows. He still felt the edges of sleep as he stared down at the boy lying in his arms. They must have both fallen asleep during the movie and moved like this during the night. It was completely innocent but Lance couldn’t stop his face from heating up.

As Lance stared at Keith he was able to take in details he hadn’t noticed before. Like how Keith had light freckles across his cheeks and nose that seemed brighter in the morning sun. And his hair was one of the softest things Lance had ever felt before. And how Keith slept with his hands curled to his chest in a way that made him look young and innocent. And –

_Oh… fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'm going to own two large dogs, three cats, and some birds, and I'm going to wake up every morning next to the love of my life. And whether that is a person and all my pets or just my pets will be decided at a later date.


End file.
